Las historias tienen finales felices
by Jesy Black
Summary: Henrik pensó que su vida no cambiaría hasta que un día, mientras trabajaba, aparece un hermoso muchacho de cabellera rubia y ojos verdes llamado: Tarjei. (el fic es sobre los actores en un UA, puse even e isak porque no estaban ellos jajaja) Henrik x Tarjei. Un poco de Maxence x Alex.
1. Lunes

**Lunes. 7:30.**

Trabajar a media hora de mi casa no es tan cómodo como pensaba en el momento en que busqué viviendas para rentar. La página era muy buena, pero encontrar un mono ambiente en el centro de Oslo a un precio razonable para un apretado bolsillo como el mío no podía darme el lujo de ciertas comodidades. Al menos en este caso tenía un baño propio y el departamento se encontraba solo en la planta baja, por lo que no tendría vecinos molestos dado que el señor del 1PL B había fallecido hace tiempo y nadie fue a reconocer el cadáver, por lo que no debe tener parientes vivos o a nadie le importa.

Trabajo en una cafetería a media cuadra de la escuela Hartvig Nissen School, de donde me gradué hace tres años atrás. Luego empecé a trabajar en la cafetería de mi madre mientras buscaba una carrera o un sentido a mi vida, pero tuve que abandonar el trabajo familiar porque me atormentaba tener a mis padres detrás mío a cada momento, lo cual no cambió el rumbo de mi vida porque hace medio año trabajo en un Starbucks. Es un ambiente un poco más acogedor que mi antiguo trabajo, al menos esta vez no tengo la mirada de mi madre puesta en mí.

Tuve que levantarme temprano hoy, usualmente mi turno empieza luego de medio día, pero mi compañero Hermann ha cambiado el turno por tiempo indeterminado —él se encuentra actualmente cursando una de las últimas materias de su carrera y su horario es durante la mañana— por lo cual tuve que levantarme a las 7para salir de mi casa a las 7:30 y estar 8—sino es que al tipo del bus le da un ataque— en mi puesto de trabajo. Es verdad que voy muy apretado con el tiempo, pero es el primer día y mi nuevo compañero tiene compasión de mí.  
Llegué a eso de las 7:55, eso fue demasiado rápido incluso para mí. Me saqué la chaqueta y me puse el delantal negro con mi nombre.

—Hoy te toca caja, Henrik —exclamó mi compañero mientras volteó a verme. Suspiro, odio la caja, usualmente me dejan hacer los batidos durante la tarde, hay más gente que viene a tomar algo fresco, pero a la mañana la mayoría de los que concurren tienen tanto sueño que piden un café negro—. Es hora de entrar al colegio, así que vendrán algunos 'infantes'.

Conozco un poco a Thomas porque compartimos durante el primer mes todo el entrenamiento durante el almuerzo, pero luego él cambió al turno de la mañana y yo me quedé en el turno de la tarde, por lo que nos veíamos bastante poco, solo cruzábamos palaras cuando él se iba y yo entraba. Él solía decir 'infantes' a todos los menores de 18 años sin distinción de altura o cuerpo, simplemente eran 'infantes' por ir al colegio y nosotros los 'adultos' por estar del otro lado del mostrador.  
Suspiro e intento concentrarme en mi trabajo, la mañana no es lo mío, siento que aun tengo la almohada pegada a mi cara y bostezo cada cinco minutos.  
El chillido de la campanilla de la puerta me despierta para ver a un muchacho de gorra tejida color rojo y mochila marrón oscuro, traía un camperón de invierno y una bufanda a juego. El corazón golpea tan fuerte mi esternón que siento se me saldrá en cualquier momento. Él es realmente atractivo, joven y risueño, bosteza como un gato mientras se frega sus ojos y se acerca a la caja. Intento parecer normal y cuando se queda delante mío me mira sorprendido, probablemente pensó que Hernann estaría en mi lugar, no parecía alguien que entrara de casualidad al Starbucks un lunes a las 8:05.

—Ehm, hola —su voz es muy suave, un poco infantil, y lo parece aun más con su gesto y aquel impulsivo tic de lamerse los labios que en lo que lleva allí parado lo ha hecho dos veces—. Quiero un Caramel Macchiato grande por favor.

Tardé un poco en sincronizar mi cuerpo para cobrarle, lo cual hice rápidamente con el solo fin de saber su nombre al momento que escribiera en aquel vaso de plástico. Sentía la mirada de Thomas clavada en mi clavícula y la presión se me estaba yendo a mil. Traté de respirar mientras él parecía no darse cuenta en lo nervioso que me ponía, relamía sus labios una y otra vez y jugueteaba con sus dedos en el mostrador.

—¿Tu nombre? —pregunto, tomando un fibrón negro para escribir en su vaso de plástico.

—Tarjei.

Me pregunté varias veces mentalmente si era su nombre o el nombre de alguien más, por lo cual escribí lo que me dijo e indiqué a mi compañero que lo vaya preparando. Thomas no era tonto, su mirada se clavó aun más en mi hasta que le entregué el ticket que el muchacho esperaba hace más de cinco minutos que le entregara, rozamos los dedos suavemente y cortamos la visual por unos segundos.

No despegué mi vista en ningún instante hasta que saludó con un ademán con la mano y se retiró, bebiendo un poco de su café. Allí pude respirar nuevamente.

—¿Qué diablos? Es un niño —me indicó Thomas, como si yo no lo hubiera sabido con mirarlo. Giro la cabeza y arqueo la ceja.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Va al colegio Nissen, segundo año, eso significa que tiene 16 y tú, tienes 20.

—Gracias por recordármelo, me había olvidado completamente mi edad —intento acomodar todo lo que tengo al rededor para evitar el tema, pero todo estaba más que arreglado.

—Solo ten cuidado —susurró e inmediatamente volvimos a nuestra rutina.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Whattapp.**

**Mamá**

Mamá: ¿vienes a comer este fin de semana? (12:45)

Mamá. (12:45)

Estaré allí (12:45)

Mamá: Trae algo de postre, sabes que a tu hermano le encanta (12:46)

Llevaré algo para Mathias ;D (12:46)

Tengo que seguir trabajando, salgo en una hora (12:46)

Mamá: Te quiero (12:46)

Yo también (12:47)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Lunes 18:55.**

Hace más de una hora que estoy buscando en internet cosas sobre el Nissen, como si no hubiera ido allí alguna vez. Conozco absolutamente cada aula de allí, incluso en ocasiones pienso que nunca me fui de allí.  
Suspiro y friego mis ojos, estoy bastante cansado por haberme levantado tan temprano. Dejo mi búsqueda de un lado y comienzo a buscar el nombre de Tarjei en instagram, pero hay más de una docena de Tarjei en el internet y ninguno se parece al chico que vi. ¿Tendrá redes sociales? ¿Qué chico de 16 años no tiene redes sociales de la generación Z? Me parecería una locura si no las tuviera. También indagué en twitter y facebook, pero el resultado sigue siendo el mismo, muchos Tarjei y ninguno es MI Tarjei. Tendré que irme a la cama pensando en levantarme temprano al día siguiente para verlo de nuevo.

Incluso, he estado buscando en la página de Nissen los horarios de salida para ver si puedo pasarme luego del trabajo y lo veo salir, pero son tan dispares y depende tanto de las materias que haya elegido, que es una lotería, solo sé que tiene la primera clase a las 8:15 y por eso  
se toma unos minutos para beber un café suave antes de entrar.

¿Qué pasa si él no suele ir a clases a las 8 los martes o los miércoles? ¿tendré que esperar una semana completa para poder verlo? ¡No, debo preguntarle a alguien!

Hernann sospecharía demasiado si le pregunto, estaría en su plan de ¿por qué quieres saber? ¿qué hay con eso? Mientras que Thomas solo me pondría algún emoticon de miradita de costado, intentando sonar decepcionado por andar detrás de un niñato de 16 años, pero tengo que sacarme la duda que me carcome. ¿Cuál es menor peligroso? ¿Thomas o Hernann?

Debo elegir uno.

**Hernann (en linea)**

Hey (19:00)

_Hernann_: Hey amigo ¿cómo fue tu primer día? (19:00)

Bien, bien (19:00)

Oye (19:00)

¿Puedo hacerte una consulta? (19:01)

_Hernann_: ¿Qué sucede? (19:02)

Es sobre, una persona que va a menudo a las 8 al local, seguramente lo atendiste más de una vez (19:02)

_Hernann_: Amigo, hay tantas personas que van a las 8 al local ¡sé más específico! (19:04)

Un chico rubio, de ojos claros, vestido con gorra (19:04)

_Hernann_: Me acabas de describir a medio pueblo nórdico, sé más específico (19:04)

Se llama Tarjei (19:04)

¿Hernann? (19:10)

¿Estás ahí? (19:11)

_Hernann_: Sí, lo siento, estaba intentando recordar. Creo que ya sé de quién hablas. Tarjei S. Moe, es un chico de secundaria ¿verdad? ¿Qué pasa con él? (19:11)

¿Se llama así? (19:12)

_Hernann_: Muchas preguntas ¿pasa algo? (19:13)

No, nada, nada, es solo que me parece un buen chico (19:13)

Es todo (19:13)

¿Tiene 16 años? (19:13)

¿Hernann? (19:20)

_Hermann_: ¿No estarás interesado en él? (19:21)

¡Pfff! ¿De qué me estás hablando? Tengo que irme, debo comer y luego dormir. Nos vemos (19:21)

_Hernann_: ¿Henrik? (19:21)

_Hernann_: Maldito pervertido jajaja (19:22)


	2. Martes

**Marte. 8:00.**

Estaba en el local aun antes que llegara Thomas, eso debería ser mi propio record. Tuve tiempo para limpiar el piso y acomodar los vasos, las máquinas ya estaban limpias, casi siempre Lisa lo hace por nosotros en el turno noche antes de cerrar. Cuando Thomas vino a las 7:50 y vio que yo estaba dentro, se sorprendió.

—Lo que hace el amor —murmuró, le miro con la ceja levantada.

—¿Cómo sabes que he venido exclusivamente para verlo a él? —pregunto, él alza los hombros.

—No es como si fuera la primera vez que veo a un cajero loco por un cliente, por lo tanto no soy tan ingenuo como crees.

—No creo que lo seas —suspiro y me apoyo en el mostrador mientras lo veo colocarse el delantal—. ¿Sabes si va a venir?

—¿Quién?

—¡No te hagas el tonto! —bufo y ruedo mis ojos—. Tarjei.

—Viene todos los días excepto domingos, creo que vive cerca y necesita su café todas las mañanas —alzó los hombros y se acomodó el cabello—. ¿Qué planeas hacer, galán?

—Darle mi número de teléfono —Thomas negó con la cabeza—. ¿Qué tiene de malo? Solo son 4 años de diferencia, no es como si fuera un pedófilo.

—No lo digo por eso, amigo. Pero ¿en serio? ¿Vas a ligar con un chico que te compra el café a las 8 y va luego al colegio secundario? Tu vara es alta —tomo una servilleta y se la arrojo en la cara.

—Me gusta, tal vez pueda salir algo lindo de esto ¿no crees? —muerdo mi labio, él desvió la mirada.

—Ahí viene tu Julieta, Romeo —giro inmediatamente sobre mi eje para ver como abrió la puerta con la cabeza gacha. No tarda mucho en cruzar su mirada con la mía y quedarnos igual que ayer, sin palabras.

Pude notar más detalles que no hice con anterioridad, por ejemplo, su cabello se enrula debajo de la gorra, hay un lunar pequeño encima de su labio y sus ojos son de un verde brillante con las pupilas tan grandes que ni siquiera se ve el color. Una vez leí que si las pupilas se abren demasiado es porque estás viendo a alguien que te gusta o algo que te gusta, esperaba que esa teoría fuera real y no quedarme aquí parado como imbécil.

—Un caramel macchiato por favor —esta vez su tono es más suave, más seductor y con una sonrisa hermosa en sus labios. Me le quedo viendo, también sonrió y tomo el vaso de plástico para poner su nombre en él—. ¿No vas a cobrarme? —preguntó.

—Va por cuenta de la casa —comento con una sonrisa más profunda.

—¿Qué? —tanto Thomas como el pequeño Tarjei preguntaron al mismo tiempo con esa mirada de completo desconcierto.

—Yo pago —le guiño el ojo y él comienza a enrojecer, le extiendo el vaso a mi compañero para que haga el pedido, pero este se quedó aun en completo estado de estupefacción.

—No puedo aceptarlo, que pagues lo que yo consumo —indicó, aun es tan inocente y se le nota en sus ojos.

—Bueno, puedes retribuírmelo con una salida ¿qué opinas? —Tarjei lo pensó, lo puedo ver, no hace falta ser adivino.

Tomó una servilleta de papel del mostrador y la lapicera que tengo junto a la caja registradora. Escribió en la servilleta varios números y arriba colocó su nombre, lo extiende hacia mí, sus ojos están brillando incandescentes.

—Es mi número de teléfono —indicó y su sonrojo fue más profundo.

—Tarjei, tu caramel macchiato —Thomas interrumpió, pero no me importa, tengo su número y tomo la servilleta antes que alguien me la robe.

—Gracias —Tarjei no dice mas, lanzó una mirada a mi dirección y se retiró sin medir palabra.

No hace falta aclarar que apenas piso afuera escribí su teléfono celular en el mío bajo el nombre de Tarjei y le mandé un corazón como el imbécil que soy.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Tarjei**

3 (8:05)

¿A qué hora sales del colegio? ;D (12:55)

_Tarjei_: 19:00, tengo una clase extra curricular hoy :( (12:55)

uf :'( (12:55)

¿Te parece encontrarnos para cenar a las 19:00? (12:55)

_Tarjei_: ¿Cenar? (12:56)

¿No te gusta la idea? (12:56)

Puedo cambiarla (12:56)

_Tarjei_: No, me parece bien. ¿Vives cerca del Nissen? (12:56)

No, pero puedo viajar hasta el fin del mundo ;D (12:56)

_Tarjei_: Jajaja tonto. Entonces ¿te parece bien en la entrada? Estaré cerca de allí, vivo a unas cuadras (12:57)

Estaré allí (12:57)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Martes 10:20.**

—Él es Maxence, es a quien vas a entrenar —dijo Thomas dándole dos palmadas en la espalda a un muchacho alto de ojos claros y cabello algo despeinado—. Es francés, pero habla perfectamente el noruego.

—Me parecía extraño su nombre. Hola —saludo y extiendo la mano—. Soy Henrik Holm, soy el encargado temporal hasta junio.

—Hola, soy Maxence Danet Fauvel.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Maxence? —pregunto.

—21.

—Bien, Max, entonces te encargarás de caja mientras tanto ¿de acuerdo? Luego pasaremos a hacer batidos y café, mira, ahí viene un cliente —digo mientras veo ingresar a un muchacho pequeño, de cabellos parados y ojos azules muy intenso, él coloca sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta mientras avanza.

—Salut —susurró Maxence al momento en que besa al muchacho, yo me quedo completamente paralizado ante esto.

—Logró más que ti en unos cinco minutos —comentó Thomas detrás mío.

—¿Eh? —Max se dió la vuelta y me miró—. Disculpen, él es mi novio Alex, seguramente ha venido a ver qué tal me va.

—Eres muy joven ¿no? —comento.

—Solo nos llevamos 3 años, Alex tiene 17, pero pronto va a cumplir 18 años ¿verdad? —la sonrisa de Maxence es muy amplia, eso hará que los clientes enloquezcan por él.

—Tengo que entrar al Nissen, pero...¿me esperas para que nos vayamos juntos? —Alex le miró, sus ojos brillaron intensamente, no sabía yo si era normal en él o si lo hacía porque estaba completamente enamorado de Max.

—Llámame cuando salgas —se volvieron a besar, un suave pico en los labios y Alex se fue como llegó. Bueno, perdimos un cliente, creo.

Entre entrenar a Maxence en su nuevo rol y atender el mostrador se pasó mi hora de trabajo. Como Tarjei saldría tarde tuve tiempo suficiente para darme un baño y cambiarme de ropa una docena de veces. En ocasiones como esta, siento que parezco una adolescente teniendo su primera cita, pero ya pasé por esa etapa varias veces y no debería estar tan nervioso.

Es la primera vez que me gusta un chico, aunque siempre me consideré una persona bisexual en cuando a mis gustos, no es que mirara traseros de varón como pasatiempo, pero tampoco me incomodaba cuando en los bares en la noche alguno se me acercaba e intentaba coquetear conmigo. Con mis amigos, solemos hacer apuestas a ver quien se liga más chicos y casi siempre gano yo, lo cual no es algo que me enorgullece pero tampoco me avergüenza

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Tarjei (En linea)**

¿preparado para la mejor noche de tu vida? (18:30)

_Tarjei_: Te tienes mucha confianza (18:30)

Si no me tuviera confianza no podría invitarte a salir (18:30)

¿Te falta mucho? (18:30)

_Tarjei_: Ya casi acaba, así que en unos minutos salgo, al parecer al docente se le dio por terminar las clases un poco antes (18:31)

_Tarjei_: ¿Dónde estás? (18:31)

Afuera ¡hace frío! (18:32)

_Tarjei_: ¿En serio? ¿Estás afuera? Buscaré una excusa para salir rápido (18:33)

_Tarjei_: No quiero hacerte esperar (18:33)

;D (18:33)

_Tarjei_: :) (18:33)

Sonrió mientras leo su último mensaje y el celular comienza a vibrar. Suspiro, leo la solapa de arriba donde el nuevo mensaje aparece, es la propietaria de mi departamento, por lo tanto debo contestarle. Salgo de la conversación con Tarjei y voy directamente al otro chat.

**La bruja a la que le pago la renta. (En línea)**

_La bruja a la que le pago la renta_: ¿Ya me depositaste lo de este mes? (18:35)

Hola Julie :) (18:36)

Cuánto tiempo sin hablar :) (18:36)

Ya la renta está depositada desde el jueves pasado (18:36)

_La bruja a la que le pago la renta_: Bien :) (18:36)

**Nuevo mensaje: Tarjei: Estoy bajando (18:37)**

Vuelvo a cambiar el chat al de Tarjei para contestarle con un corazón y guardar el celular. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que apareció aquel muchacho de cabello rubio, esta vez sin gorra y con la melena al viento que es incluso más larga de lo que hubiera imaginado. Trae aun la mochila y un libro escolar en la mano, sonrió, me acerco para saludarlo, no puedo avasallarlo es nuestra "primera cita", por lo que simplemente le doy la mano, él parece tan confundido como yo ante mi gesto y me aprieta la mano suavemente.

—¿Dónde quieres ir? —pregunto, sabiendo la respuesta. Adolescente de 16 años ¿dónde más querrá ir que el Mc donalds?

—Mc Donalds —no pude evitar reír ante su respuesta y él me miró sorprendido, supongo que no sabe lo que estaba pensando y a veces agradezco que sea así.

—El Mc donalds será.

—¿Quieres ir a otro lado? —pareció que mi risa hizo que él se confundiera, pero inmediatamente niego con la cabeza.

—No, no, en lo absoluto, vamos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Mamá (En linea)**

_Mamá_: Estoy llamando a tu departamento y nadie contesta ¿dónde estás? (20:05)

Estoy comiendo algo en el Mcdonalds (20:10)

Tengo una cita (20:10)

_Mamá_: Oh ¡ya lo veo! Mi pequeño Henrik si que crece rápido, va a llegar un momento en donde no necesitará de mamá (20:10)

_Mamá_: Tendrás a tu propia mujer que te cocine cosas ricas ¿cómo es ella? (20:11)

Mamá, hablamos luego ¿quieres? Es de mala educación hablar por teléfono mientras tienes una cita ¿de acuerdo? El domingo nos vemos. Te amo 3 (20:11)

_Mamá_: Yo también 3 (20:11)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Lo siento, mi mamá —comento mientras guardo mi celular, él ríe bajito, seguramente también le debe pasar lo mismo.

—Te entiendo, tengo 20 llamadas perdidas de mi madre.

—Dile que estás aquí —comento, nada peor que una madre preocupada, es incluso el detective más eficiente.

—Ya le mandé un mensaje diciéndole que tenía una cita y llegaré más tarde a casa —apretó el pan de su hamburguesa y dio una pequeña mordida.

—¿Le dijiste con quién? —juego con las papas en bastón que hay regadas en mi bandeja y le miro de costado.

—Claro, con el chico de la cafetería que acabo de conocer —inmediatamente mi mirada se clavó en él, quien comienza a reír—. No, no le dije con quién. Pero mamá no pregunta demasiado, se siente un poco culpable desde que las cosas con papá no funcionaron.

—Hmmm... —nuestro diálogo se está volviendo un poco intimo y no sé si cuestionar demasiado, pero arriesgarse no cuesta nada—. ¿Separados?

—Prácticamente desde hace dos semanas. Vivo con mi madre cerca de aquí —mientras habla, hace un movimiento de cabeza hacia un costado y se mete un par de papas fritas en la boca, luego se relame los labios y continuó hablando—. Mi padre al parecer ya hizo vida con otra mujer.

—¿Dos semanas y ya hizo vida con otra mujer? Curioso —él solo levantó la mirada y con sus ojos me dijo todo, era claro que esa mujer no apareció hace poco, sino que llevaba tiempo con ella antes que sus padres se divorciaran.

—¿Y tú?

—Mis padres siguen juntos.

—No, no —rió nuevamente y se relamió el labio, era un tic definitivamente—. ¿Qué hay de tu vida?

—Pues, tengo un hermano molesto llamado Mathias, él es menor que yo. Mis padres viven en una casa a una hora de aquí y me he mudado para este lado porque trabajo en el starbucks —alzo los hombros para restarle importancia—. Me gusta beber cerveza, el refresco y salir a bailar.

—Yo no bebo alcohol.

—Claro, eres menor.

—Aparte de ser menor, no me gusta el alcohol —se tiró hacia atrás y miró el techo—. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—20.

—Veinte —musitó y cerró los ojos, podía ver todo su cuello en esa posición—. Me gustaría ser grande, tal vez tener mi propia casa.

—Bueno, no te lo recomiendo, sobre todo si tienes una propietaria que quiere ligar contigo —suspiro, él volteó a verme de nuevo y arqueó una ceja—. No suele pasar, pero a veces pasa.

—Bueno, eres guapo... —sonrió ante lo dicho por él—. Y supongo que estás soltero.

—Soltero por ahora —espero que se haya oído como una propuesta, porque realmente lo fue, era algo así como "quítame la soltería".

—Yo también estoy solo —sus mejillas estaban tan rojas que parecía su color natural.

Esto será interesante.


End file.
